Libre albedrío
by Kikico
Summary: (One-shot) Yo no escogí enamorarme de él, pero sí escogí quedarme a su lado. Tuve muchas oportunidades para decidir alejarme, pude haberme negado a cada una de sus preguntas y acercamientos, dejando las cosas como estaban y no permitiendo que ingresara a mi vida de la manera tan sensacional que lo hizo. Pero no lo hice. Fue por mi libre albedrío. /MikaYuu/. /AU/.


**Advertencia: One-shot | AU | Boys' Love.**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) y sus personajes pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya. La imagen utilizada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su autor. Lo único que salió de mi cabeza es la historia._

 _ **N/A:** Dedicado a mi waifu **Ellie** **Cassal** , con la cual ya llevamos 47 días siendo waifu y waifu (29/12/15, me acuerdo, je) ¡Darling, ya era mi turno de anunciar nuestro compromiso! Me demoré más de lo que había planeado, lo siento. Pero sabías que andaba en algo aunque no te había contado en qué, y era mi regalito del amor y la amistá~ I lov u!_

 _Espero que les guste, es algo bastante sencillo, pero hecho con cariño... ¡para celebrar este 14 de febrero con MikaYuu!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Libre albedrío**

 **.**

* * *

 _«A veces las amistades o los amores nacen por accidente o a partir de encuentros no planeados. A veces uno decide acercarse por curiosidad, pero sin conocer al otro. A veces uno no elige a la persona con la que vivirás grandes momentos, y no tiene idea lo importante que se volverá en sus vidas. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo grandioso? Que uno_ _ **sí**_ _opta por quedarse al lado de esa persona; y esa persona hace lo mismo contigo. Es como si se dijeran (y no siempre a través de la voz): "Estoy aquí y quiero estar contigo. Seguir estando contigo"»._

Cuando terminé de leer eso, proveniente de un empalagoso artículo de una revista que agarré de puro aburrimiento en el living del departamento de Mika, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Primero, por lo cursi de las palabras que provocaban que mi ceño se frunciera cada vez más a medida que avanzaba con la lectura; y segundo, porque lamentablemente era la más pura verdad. Era increíble como unas cuantas palabras bonitas resumían nuestra vida hasta un punto que resultaba escalofriante.

Me costó creer que Mika tuviera revistas con publicaciones raras como esta, pero supuse que había sido obra de Akane, aquella muchacha que conocimos en la secundaria y que fue una de las pocas personas que apoyó nuestra relación apenas se la dimos a conocer _por accidente_ (nos pilló besuqueándonos con locura en el salón de clases tras terminar nuestras respectivas actividades del club. Parecía sorprendida pero en su mirada había un ápice de autocomplacencia, lo cual me dejó una pregunta impresa en mi mente durante todos estos años: ¿tan obvios éramos? Nunca quise preguntarle, porque el sólo hecho de sacar el tema a colación y recordar aquel vergonzoso incidente me hacía tartamudear y sudar como condenado). A pesar de que su universidad y su residencia se encontraban lejos de nuestras casas, le gustaba visitarnos a menudo trayendo como regalo pasteles caseros, los cuales eran manjares preparados por las manos de un ángel alegre como ella. Ver el pote floreado en el cual siempre transportaba los dulces secándose en el escurridor era una pista infalible que había estado aquí.

Tras cerrar el semanario, le eché un vistazo breve a mi pareja, encontrándolo sentado unos cuantos pasos más allá en uno de sus cuidados sillones unitarios de cuero blanco, con las piernas recogidas y apoyadas sobre el cojín del asiento, descalzo. Sus dedos pálidos rodeaban una taza de café humeante, la cual había preparado más con la necesidad de calentarse las manos que estar realmente sediento; a pesar de que me negué en su ofrecimiento, la mía se enfriaba apoyada sobre la mesita de centro en donde había tumbado la mitad superior de mi cuerpo para hojear aquello que traía por nombre _Chicas de mundo_ —sin duda, esto no era de él. Era como si tuviera escrito Akane en todas las hojas—. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no se hubiese acercado curioso al escuchar mi risotada, pero pronto me di cuenta de la causa. Su orbes azulados, que brillaba tenuemente gracias a la luz de la luna invernal que se filtraba desde la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, se encontraban concentrados sobre unos libros de cocina rusa que había conseguido regateando cuando visitamos juntos el mercadillo ayer en la mañana. No obstante, al parecer mi mirada era demasiado penetrante —me gustaba pensar que así era—, ya que a los pocos segundos el chico levantó su cabeza y fijó su vista en la mía, regalándome una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir mi alma y doblegar mi fuerza. Esa misma sonrisa que apaciguaba mi carácter impulsivo y grosero desde que éramos un par de críos insensatos, y la misma que me regalaba cada vez que terminaba desfalleciéndose junto a mí tras esas increíbles noches en la que nos dejábamos llevar… un poco.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuu-chan?

Y también sonreí, porque era la única respuesta que podía dar en ese instante.

Yo no elegí conocerlo. No elegí ser fruto de un par de padres trastornados que lo único que querían eran verme muerto, alegando que era un demonio incontrolable —créanme, nadie en su puta vida elegiría un destino así—. Tampoco elegí ser rescatado por el desgraciado de Guren Ichinose, mi tío en segundo grado y sargento de policía, que cuando averiguó mi violenta situación se fue derechito al Servicio de Protección Infantil denunciando a mis progenitores y transformándose en mi tutor, llevándome hasta su casa en Shibuya cuando tenía ocho años. Aunque sea un dolor en el trasero, no rechisté ni tampoco puse demasiada resistencia, porque él realmente me había salvado del infierno. No se lo diré en voz alta porque no se lo merece, pero es como un padre para mí.

No llevaba ni tres días en la nueva ciudad y en el nuevo vecindario, cuando decidí escaparme para conocer los alrededores. Nunca había sido un chico muy tranquilo y obediente, así que apenas figuré que Guren se machacaba la cabeza leyendo una pila de papeles sobre un caso policial que no comprendía ni tampoco quería hacerlo, salí por la ventana de la cocina procurando ser lo más silencioso posible. Sintiendo un agradable calorcillo sobre mi rostro a causa del tímido sol de la tarde, me encaminé sin rumbo por las calles aledañas guardando las manos en los bolsillos, esperando encontrar algo interesante en qué perder mi tiempo. Doblaba en cualquier esquina y torcía en cualquier camino que pareciera un atajo. No me importaba mucho perderme, porque confiaba en el sentido de la orientación que tenía en aquella edad, jurando que era un chico increíble. Tampoco me importaba el escarmiento que recibiría si Ichinose se enteraba o me encontraba, darle un poco de preocupación no le vendría mal; debía acostumbrarse si optaba vivir conmigo y criarme —cosa que, con el tiempo, aprendí a no hacerlo seguido. Ese hombre furioso es Satanás en persona, con una mirada que te acuchillaba y te hacia ver toda tu vida como una película frente a tus ojos—.

Después de más o menos veinte minutos de caminata, me encontré en frente de un pequeño almacén de barrio. Un negocio pequeño, pero que daba la impresión de que era de aquellos en donde encontrarías lo que sea que estuvieses buscando. Le miré con curiosidad, sintiendo como mi corazón saltaba de alegría al revolver la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera gris que traía puesta y escuchar el característico tintineo metálico de un par de monedas que había olvidado que se encontraban allí. Estaba en medio de una importante decisión —comprar un helado o una barra de chocolate— cuando noté que un niño, de llamativo cabello rubio que jamás había visto en Japón, salía de la tienda cargando en uno de sus brazos una bolsa de plástico que rebalsaba de zanahorias. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al ver tanta verdura junta. El chico no pareció advertir mi presencia, ya que se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba con sus peculiares ojos azules incrustados sobre un pequeño trozo de papel que sujetaba con su mano libre, con una expresión bastante seria.

A pesar de que su apariencia extraña me llamaba la atención, no estaba entre mis prioridades hablarle o si quiera acercarme a él. Ese niño estaba a punto de convertirse en un extraño más, uno de los tantos humanos que había visto pasar en la calle y que jamás en la vida volvería a ver ni sabría nada sobre ellos, olvidándolos con el transcurso del tiempo. Le lancé un vistazo apenas pasó silenciosamente a mi lado, encogiéndome de hombros y encaminándome hacia la tienda decidido a comprar un helado de chocolate, para fusionar ambas opciones que rondaban mi mente.

Pero todo cambió cuando, al dar con suerte un par de pasos, escuché un golpe seco a mis espaldas. Sorprendido volteé la cabeza con rapidez, encontrándome al chico rubio observando con pánico las zanahorias esparcidas por el pavimento, y con la bolsa rota en una de sus manijas. Rápidamente se agachó y trató de ponerlas nuevamente en su lugar, lo cual era inútil ya que ese pedazo de plástico ahora era completamente inservible. ¿Cómo pensaba transportar las verduras si se había desgarrado? No me cabía duda de que parecía necesitar ayuda. Solté un suspiro largo, olvidé mi antojo de una golosina y me acerqué a él. Noté que me miraba entre estupefacto y desconfiado cuando comencé a recoger las hortalizas en frente de sus narices.

—No te servirá de nada si las echas de nuevo en esa bolsa —comenté con un tono más bien neutro, mientras tomaba otra zanahoria y la colocaba con cuidado sobre el saco improvisado que había hecho al estirar mi sudadera. Luego, se lo señalé con el dedo—: Es más fácil cargar con muchas cosas si haces esto.

El chico alzó una ceja, pero luego cambió de expresión observándome con cierto interés.

—¿Estás diciéndome qué hacer?

—No, sólo estoy ayudándote.

Y ahí sonrió. Esa fue la primera vez que vi su sonrisa. Me pareció deslumbrante, pero me guardé los comentarios; en ese entonces aún no sabía los estragos que un gesto como ese podían causar en un ser humano corriente, no era más que un niño. Sólo le miré con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza en espera que me dijera algo, cosa que no hizo hasta un rato después, cuando tomó unas cuantas verduras anaranjadas y las depositó en el costal improvisado que también había hecho con su ropa. Me miró con esos ojos color cielo que nunca antes había visto en una persona, y sus labios se movieron para dejar escapar un alegre y aniñado «gracias».

Después de eliminar todo rastro de la marea naranja que hace un rato reposaba sobre la calle, me fijé que la camiseta que ese niño traía puesta no cabrían todas las hortalizas que yo había levantado y que pensaba entregarle. Él también pareció darse cuenta, ya que luego de descender su mirada hacia su carga y luego ver la mía, frunció los labios con aire pensativo. No obstante, después de un corto período de tiempo, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron y murmuró, avergonzado:

—Oye… ¿Podrías echarme una mano? Mi casa no queda lejos, ¡y podría recompensarte con zanahorias!

Aunque no estaba ni siquiera un poco interesado en el botín de verduras —porque ellas y yo éramos enemigos declarados—, asentí. A pesar de que lo más probable es que tuviera mi misma edad, era alguien en aprietos, y no podía dejar las cosas así. En mi mentalidad de ocho años, consideraba aquello como la buena acción del día haciéndome un poco más heroico, sintiéndome orgulloso de la buena persona que era.

—Iba a hacerlo aunque no me lo pidieras. Déjamelo a mí —manifesté señalándome con cierta arrogancia, pese a que por poco se me caen las zanahorias al soltar parte de la sudadera para hacer ese gesto. Las sujeté con rapidez soltando un bufido.

El rubio primero me atisbó con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando escapar un tenue «hmm» de su garganta. Se veía bastante maduro para su edad, y eso se acrecentaba cuando sus rasgos se volvían serios. Pero luego volvió a alegrarse, mostrándome sus pequeños dientes blancos de crío. Noté que había un espacio en donde debería estar su incisivo lateral superior izquierdo, aunque no sería tan bruto como para decirlo en voz alta. Además, a mí me faltaba el del lado derecho… y el de abajo. No pude evitar pasar la lengua a través del hueco que se formaba en mi arcada, añorando tener mis dientes definitivos pronto y poseer sonrisa de adulto.

Caminamos en silencio, dejándome guiar por el muchacho desconocido por casi las mismas calles que yo había transitado antes de encontrármelo. Por mi mente se me pasó la posibilidad de toparme de frente con mi tío echando fuego por la boca y gritando improperios mientras respiraba con fuerza descomunal, pero deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente. No era momento de preocuparme por Guren, no mientras cargaba zanahorias de un chico cuyo cabello no dejaba de llamar mi atención. Sinceramente, no era alguien que hablaría fácilmente con otra persona —tenía cierta fama de individualista hasta que, con el tiempo, tuve a quienes consideré mi _familia_ (incluyéndolo)—, pero me incomodaba ese silencio que se había formado y que sólo era interrumpido por nuestros pasos sobre la acera. Además, el cielo un poco nublado de Shibuya había dejado de ser interesante, así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿por qué eres rubio?

El aludido volteó la cabeza a mi dirección, viéndose extrañado ante mi cuestionamiento repentino.

—¿Cómo?

—Pregunté el por qué eres rubio, ese color no es muy común. Casi todos los que conozco tienen el cabello negro —murmuré desviando los ojos hacia los mechones oscuros que caían a los costados de mi cara—. ¿Es natural?

Me miró con cierta burla, provocando que le frunciera el ceño de vuelta. No era una pegunta tonta, no tenía por qué reírse de mí.

—¿Qué?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Si es natural —respondió. Al poco rato se dio vuelta para encararme, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás—. La verdad es que soy medio ruso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, diablos, no sé hablar en ruso! —chillé a causa de la impresión, sintiéndome algo aturdido por estar hablando con un extraño niño extranjero. Pero luego pensé mejor las cosas—: Espera… ¡pero si hablas en japonés! ¡Te entiendo y tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?!

El chico soltó una carcajada sonora, que ya de grande pude caracterizar como armoniosa, elegante. Pero claro, al ser un chiquillo y advirtiendo que se reía de mis comentarios estúpidos y sinsentido, me pareció molesta. Siempre me llamó la atención que nunca quise darle un puñetazo, con lo impertinente que era. La razón era más que obvia, pero lo supe unos cuantos años después.

—Nací en Japón —continuó él volviendo la vista al frente—. Mi madre es… era japonesa, pero mi papá era ruso.

No noté el cambio en el verbo, el niño tampoco cambió el tono de su voz.

—Ya veo. Genial —murmuré admirado. La verdad es que esa apariencia mestiza le quedaba bien, y a medida que iba creciendo se volvía una carta que llamaba más la atención.

Ahora que lo pienso, era un maldito. De pequeño era guapo, ¿no es eso injusto?

Volvimos a un mutismo cómodo y ya habíamos caminado otro buen poco cuando nuevamente fui yo quien sacó el tema de conversación. Esta vez se originó por las cuantas hortalizas que rebotaban en mi prenda a cada paso que daba, las cuales ya comenzaban a pesarme un poco. Le pregunté para qué quería tantas zanahorias, porque saltaba a simple vista que no era común ver a un niño transportando semejante cantidad de verduras sin considerarse extraño; para mí ya era bastante insólito que le agradaran los vegetales a ese nivel. El chiquillo miró mi carga y la suya, y su alegría ascendió hasta sus ojos mientras me respondía elevando su voz unos cuantos niveles:

—¡Porque quiero preparar curry!

Mi rostro se iluminó al escuchar el nombre de mi platillo favorito. Creo que el niño lo notó, porque no me quitaba la vista de encima con una expresión de agrado. A pesar de que aún no comprendía del todo la necesidad de haber tenido que comprar tanto del mismo ingrediente, según él era estrictamente necesario para poder practicar hasta que pudiera considerarse como el curry perfecto. Incluso también pensaba pasar a comprar los otros alimentos que necesitaba para prepararlo, pero desistió al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de transportar todo por su cuenta. ¿Cuánto estaría pensando en adquirir? Ni idea.

Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa, me di cuenta de que no quedaba particularmente lejos de la de Guren, pero tampoco excesivamente cerca. El rubio abrió con rapidez la reja con las llaves que sacó hábilmente del bolsillo de su buzo, y la empujó con su cuerpo soltando un tenue chirrido metálico. Cuando sus ojos grandes se posaron en los míos, me agradeció. Le dije que no importaba, que no había sido nada, al mismo tiempo que en mi interior me regocijaba un poco orgulloso y no me importaba estar mostrando el hueco en mi dentadura por mostrar mi mejor sonrisa de chico bueno. Sin embargo, cuando observé impaciente a mí alrededor y le mostré mi carga a punto de preguntarle dónde podía dejarla, él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Te dije que iba a recompensarte con zanahorias, ¿no es verdad?

Alcé una ceja, sorprendido.

—Pero son demasiadas…

—Son todas tuyas —insistió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Su típica sonrisa, elevando un poco más la comisura derecha que la izquierda y con ambos colmillos rozando el labio inferior. No importaba que en ese entonces le faltara un diente, es un gesto que ha venido arrastrando desde esa época.

Al final tuve que acceder con los labios apretados, porque a pesar de que no me hacía gracia tener que transportar todo esto nuevamente hasta donde vivía, algo me decía que no lograría nada discutiendo con él. En el momento que me despedí excusándome que debía volver pronto si deseaba mantenerme con vida, el chico me lanzó un último vistazo de arriba hacia abajo para luego cuestionar algo tan ordinario, pero que hasta ese entonces no lo habíamos hecho por ninguna razón en particular:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuuichirou.

—Nos vemos, Yuu-chan.

Pese a que ese pseudónimo me pilló de improviso, guardé silencio. Sólo hice un gesto de mano y me volteé sobre mis talones, marchándome con el montón de zanahorias rebotando aún sobre mi ropa.

Tal como se habrán dado cuenta no le pregunté el nombre, y como era un crío tampoco le había tomado gran importancia. Ya había mencionado que era individualista y el hacer amigos no era precisamente mi prioridad, a pesar de que fácilmente podría haberse considerado como una oportunidad desaprovechada para establecer algún lazo en aquel lugar tan desconocido para mí. El chico era agradable, no lo negaba, pero fácilmente podía transformar mi breve estadía con él como una pérdida de tiempo con una buena compañía.

Si no volvía a verlo, no me dolería.

Aunque jamás me imaginé que en mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela dos días después de ese extraño encuentro, cuando me paré en frente de todos con una expresión entre nerviosa y algo malhumorada (dándomelas de rebelde sin causa) para iniciar mi presentación, alguien saltaría en medio del salón, poniéndose de pie en su banco y levantando la mano para que pudiera ser visto por mi persona. No sé qué expresión de contrariedad habré puesto cuando observé su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules viéndome con alegría no disimulada, mientras gritaba mi nombre —o parte de él— casi a los cuatro vientos, sin tomar en cuenta la duda que había sembrado ante tan extraña reacción de su parte:

—¡Yuu-chan!

Siendo compañeros de curso e insistiendo en formar parte de mi mundo, decidí darle el paso. Porque Mikaela se había transformado rápidamente en mi otra mitad, siendo mi compañero de aventuras en Shibuya, mi apoyo incondicional, mi uso de razón y la familia que, en conjunto con el tonto de Ichinose, siempre quise tener.

Yo no elegí conocerlo, pero el destino parecía tener otra idea preparada para nosotros. Quizás nuestras existencias se habían entrelazado sin que pudiésemos hacer mucho al respecto para evitarlo, pero sí para alimentar nuestro futuro. Porque ahora que lo pienso, yo escogí ayudarlo. Pude haberme negado, pero no lo hice. Pude no haberle hablado, pero lo hice. Con mi libre albedrío de niño, lo hice.

Eso, y el hecho de que siempre he creído que le debo la vida al haber podido acaparar la furia y preocupación de Guren una vez que decidí retornar a casa y me lo encontré a medio camino, sudando como animal y con su rostro desencajado en pánico, gracias a que le ofrecí aquel montón de zanahorias como disculpa antes de que sus regaños escandalosos salieran de su garganta y me explotaran los oídos.

* * *

Tampoco elegí enamorarme de él. No elegí comenzar a verlo con otros ojos ya entrados en la adolescencia, simplemente sucedió. De un momento a otro me perdía en su mirada de cielo cada vez que la fijaba en la mía, mis labios temblaban inconscientemente y todo lo que lo rodeaba iba desapareciendo en una bruma de sombras, centrándome sólo en su figura y en su rostro a veces sereno, a veces avergonzado, a veces nostálgico y a veces jubiloso. Me dirigía la palabra empleando su usual tono cariñoso y me sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa en la que elevaba más la comisura derecha que la izquierda y con los colmillos rozándole el labio inferior, provocando un remezón en mi interior que no siempre podía controlar victorioso, teniendo que muchas veces voltear el rostro para que no cayera en cuenta de lo idiota que me veía. Su presencia me atontaba, su contacto me quemaba y su boca me llamaba; Mika era peor que una droga.

Nos gustaba pasar tiempo sumidos en la soledad de su habitación. No mucho después de conocerlo —o mejor dicho, encontrármelo en la escuela— supe que tenía una situación bastante parecida a la mía: sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico cuando tenía seis años, y desde entonces vivía en el departamento de su excéntrico tío Ferid Bathory, aunque la mayoría de la responsabilidad de sus cuidados se lo llevaba la hermanastra de este, Krul Tepes, una joven mujer que no aparentaba para nada sus casi veinticinco años y que siempre se dedicó a él como su madre dentro de su carácter algo seco. Tal parecía que Ferid y Krul no se llevaban especialmente bien y solían discutir a menudo, pero de alguna manera que ni siquiera Mika comprendía habían logrado soportarse para juntos ayudarlo según sus respectivas maneras. Personalmente, la presencia del hombre de largo cabello me incomodaba un poco, porque a pesar de tener conocimiento sobre nuestra relación, tomaba eso como arma de entretenimiento para molestar bastante al rubio hasta el punto de hacerlo sonrojarse hasta las orejas… y yo, por cierto, no me quedaba atrás —que te llamen _princesa_ apenas pones un pie su hogar, no es algo que me deje cómodo a decir verdad—. Aunque ese día, y para mi alivio, Bathory se encontraba fuera en una supuesta cena con sus compañeros de trabajo, mientras que Tepes no había podido ir de visita a causa de sus ocupaciones también ligadas a su ámbito laboral. En sí había un silencio cómodo entre nosotros, pero mis orbes no dejaban de posarse en los rasgos del chico que yacía tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, mientras yo estaba sentado con las piernas recogidas justamente a su lado. Si de pequeño era guapo, a sus dieciséis años lo era aún más, con sus rasgos híbridos ya más viriles pero sin arrasar la delicadeza que los caracterizaba. Aunque claro, su físico no era lo único que me atraía, ya que sus mejores cualidades (alegre, amable, inteligente y obstinado; entre otras más) tampoco me dejaban concentrarme como era debido. Me gustaba todo de Mikaela. Sinceramente, ya no era capaz de imaginarme una vida sin él o enamorarme de alguien que no fuera él; eso ya era tarea imposible. Estaba tan enmarañado en su persona que no podía alejarme ni separarme, pero ni siquiera se me cruzaba por la mente hacer algo para enmendar eso. Yo lo quiero a él y quiero estar con él, es simple.

No me di cuenta de que me encontraba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que mi mano viajó de mi costado a su cabellera, jugueteando débilmente con un par de mechones rubios que caían alrededor de sus ojos. Mika, al notar ese gesto, soltó una carcajada suave mientras me observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuu-chan?

—¿Eh? —murmuré automáticamente. Pero ahí fue cuando reaccioné dándome cuenta de mi repentina acción, haciendo que mis mejillas se arrebolaran antes de que se hiciese un esfuerzo para tratar de controlarlo. Aun así, no retiré la mano, sino que sólo aflojé mi mirada mientras mi dedo índice se enredaba sin culpa entre las hebras de su cabello—. Nada en particular.

Sentí como me analizaba con sus orbes azules, pero no dijo nada hasta un par de segundos más, cuando se incorporó de la nada colocando peligrosamente su rostro cerca del mío.

—¿Quieres zanahorias?

Cada vez que bromeaba sobre nuestro encuentro, hacia una mueca entre diversión y falso desagrado.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres jugar a las quemadas?

Y hacia la misma mueca cuando bromeaba sobre el tema de conversación que sacó para poder acercarse a mí una vez llegó el receso del día en que descubrimos que, aparte de ser parte del mismo vecindario, éramos parte de la misma clase.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Quieres pocky?

Y se mantenía al recordar como descaradamente me había robado mi primer beso, quitándome juguetonamente de un mordisco el trozo que estaba tranquilamente engullendo, para luego posar sus labios en los míos en la azotea de la escuela.

—Paso.

—¿Quieres que hagamos el informe de Biología juntos?

Y el gesto continuaba allí cuando me hacía rememorar la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, un frío día de invierno en donde hicimos juntos nuestro recorrido a casa —como siempre— siendo nuestro destino, esta vez, mi hogar. Él se quedó a dormir bajo la excusa de que debíamos terminar lo antes posible ese maldito informe de al menos quince páginas, pero el trabajo se retrasó bastante al estar más ocupados depositando suspiros en nuestras pieles desnudas.

—Eso fue hace dos meses.

El muchacho volvió a reírse con ganas, sintiendo como su carcajada calaba mis oídos dado a la corta distancia entre nosotros. Luego entrecerró lentamente sus ojos y colocando una expresión más calmada pasó los dedos de una de sus manos por entre los cabellos oscuros de mi nuca. Mi expresión divertida se esfumó como por arte de magia, y en cambio tomo lugar una ciertamente ansiosa. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, así que estiré las piernas hacia un lado y me incliné un poco hacia adelante, hasta el punto que podía sentir la respiración tenuemente acelerada de Mika sobre mis labios.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —preguntó con voz suave, mirándome fijamente y permitiendo que me hundiera en sus iris de cielo y mar.

Y asentí en silencio, esperando que la boca de Mika se fundiera en la mía.

 _Quieres, quieres, quieres…_ siempre fueron preguntas, y siempre fui yo quien escogió el sí.

Sí, continuemos juntos.

* * *

Ahora que ya entramos a la universidad y estoy medio echado en su living encima de una revista de chicas que se ha pegado ligeramente en mi mejilla por apoyarme sobre ella, pienso las cosas que han sucedido entre los dos. Hoy vine a verlo porque ya estaba aburrido de leerme el Código Jurídico tratando de metérmelo en la cabeza a la fuerza, y Guren parecía un poco cansado así que decidí darle un poco de tranquilidad. Cuando toqué el timbre me encontré a Mika enfundado en un delantal blanco abriéndome la puerta y un tenue olorcillo a comida recién preparada inundó mis narices. No debía decirme nada para que averiguara que también estaba estudiando a su manera, practicando los platillos que le enseñaban en su carrera de Gastronomía Internacional, ya que siempre mantuvo vivo su gusto por las cosas culinarias que tanto demostró ese día cuando tenía ocho años y se reía feliz bajo un sol de otoño, haciendo que lo acompañara mientras cargaba una cantidad anormal de hortalizas anaranjadas. Después de que me ofreció un poco del platillo de nombre francés que no fui capaz de entenderle para poder cenar juntos, aprovechamos de reposar y disfrutar del ambiente relajado.

Hasta que notó que le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuu-chan?

Me di cuenta de que cada vez que me veía observándolo preguntaba. Le hice una seña que no era nada importante, y él pareció volver a hundirse en su libro de recetas rusas de nombres que ni en broma me atrevería a tratar de pronunciar. Sin embargo, al poco rato sentí que llamaba a mi nombre con emoción y un par de brazos me apresaban los hombros, dejándose caer encima de mí aplastando mi cuerpo entre el suyo y la mesa de centro, provocando que soltara una carcajada ahogada y un bufido exasperado. Apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que comenzó a tentarme diciéndome palabras dulces en el oído.

Yo no escogí enamorarme de él, pero sí escogí quedarme a su lado. Tuve muchas oportunidades para decidir alejarme, pude haberme negado a cada una de sus preguntas y acercamientos, dejando las cosas como estaban y no permitiendo que ingresara a mi vida de la manera tan sensacional que lo hizo. Pero no lo hice.

De pequeño fui yo quien opté estar con él, seguir estando con él. Y quizás todo había sido causa de mi libre albedrío.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** La verdad es que pensaba contarlo siguiendo los sucesos originales, pero al poco rato cambié de opinión. Quería mostrar que, independiente de como hubiesen sido las cosas o cómo se hubiesen conocido (agradezcamos a las zanahorias), igual hubiesen terminado juntos (según mi headcanon, claro está)._

 _¡Un abrazo!_


End file.
